1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to an upper garment with an inflatable collar, more particularly to an upper garment with an air collar, which may be inflated into the shape of an air pillow with the air injected therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Long distance travelling by many kinds of carriers (for example, planes, trains or cars) requires travellers to stay on their seats for a long time and often causes some fatigue to their bodies, especially to their heads due to shaking of the carriers. Most seats are, of course, equipped with a headrest, but the headrest can bolster the boarder's neck only and hardly prevent his or her heads from being shaken. Accordingly, it is not so effective for prevention of the on board fatigue. Especially, even a delicate quaking or inclining of the carrier may cause intense shaking to the boarder who is sleeping with the neck unstably laid on the headrest or with the head on the back of the seat, which may disturb sleeping and thus leave considerable fatigue or pains in the neck or shoulders.
To solve the above problems, a pillow for travelling, what is called, is known in the art for keeping its wearer's head safe regardless of the carrier's rocking and presented to the airplane passengers for use during a long flight.
The Korean utility model laid-open no.87-14367 describes an example of the air pillows with the shape of the letter U. It can be carried and used without difficulty just by injecting air thereinto and wearing it around the neck during the flight or journey. That is, the user may lean against the back of the seat with the air pillow being worn around the neck and held against the seat back or the headrest, thus resisting the carrier's rocking and keeping his or her head safely and comfortably.
However, as the air pillow 1 of the art is a particular article or merchandise, we have to be nervous about carrying it without failure and/or inadvertently losing it.